wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Vindheim/Reiseleder
EIET AV VINDHEIM. MÅ IKKE KOPIERES UTEN TILLATELSE. el 1 av http://www.wowwiki.com/Choosing_a_class. Bli gjerne med og oversett, og tilbakemedling er bra ;) Alle klasser i World of Warcraft er allsidige, men hver enkelt har grener hvori klassen utmerker seg. Det er derfor lurt å velge en klasse på grunnlag av hvilken rolle du tror du kommer til å like. Klassene deles inn i stender: om en kjemper i front eller hjelper fra sidelinjen, i nærkamp eller fra skuddhold, og hvor enkel klassen er å spille alene. Man skal endog merke seg at det finnes mye grenseland, og grensene er flytende. For eksempel kan en hjelper-klasse også være god i nærkamp. Likevel – hver enkelt klasse har sine styrker og svakheter, som nevnt ovenfor. Klasser for nærkamp Slike klasser spesialiserer seg i nærkamp; å gjøre stor skade på fienden, og antagelig tåle et par slag selv. Nærkampklasser har ikke de samme forutsetningene som andre til å bruke formularer eller skytevåpen, og må derfor komme i nærkontakt med fienden for å være på sitt mest slagkraftige. En nærkampklasse vil sannsynligvis være noe for deg som liker å kjempe ”ansikt til ansikt” og har anlegg for rask, taktisk tankegang. Krigeren (warrior) Krigeren er en barsk kar (eller kvinne). Krigeren kan både påføre og motstå de enorme påkjennelser det er å kjempe i nærkamp. En krigers hovedrolle i PvE (spiller mot omgivelser) er å ta støyten og skjerme ens mer sårbare medspillere fra fienden rov, og har mange redskaper for hånden til å gjøre akkurat dette. Av denne grunn er krigere som spesialiserer i forsvar høyt verdsatt i grupper. Å ha minst én slik kriger til å være hovedforsvarer er essensielt i mange sammenhenger, spesielt under gruppespill og i høyere nivåer. Likevel, mange nye spillere ser på beskytterrollen som lite fristende. Selv om det betyr at man får kjempe i frontlinjene, så involverer det dog sjelden at man får anledning til å gjøre mest skade på fienden, fordi en har nok med å parere slag og forsvare seg. Faktisk er det kun gruppens pleier som tar knekken på færre, med mindre det er en dårlig pleier da. Hvis du derimot vil være den som rager høyest på ødeleggelse-per-sekund-listen, er dette neppe klassen for det. På den annen side har krigere likevel gode muligheter for å gjøre det bra i dette også, men det krever at man oppgir mye av vergerollen, noe som de fleste andre misliker svært sterkt. Krigeren passer best for den som liker å tenke taktisk, ha kontroll over situasjonen og kan tåle konseptet «kapteinen går ned med skipet». En god verge holder kontroll med fienden, og er kampens sanne leder. En dyktig spiller som kan dette vil alltid være eftertraktet. Kjeltring (rogue) Kjeltringen har to fordeler som ironisk nok står i kontrast til hinannen: kjeltringen kan gjøre enorm skade på motstanderen i kamp, samtidig som de også er det beste til å unngå å kjempe i det hele tatt. Sniking (stealth) er kjeltringens beste venn. Kjeltringer har talenter som forbedrer sniking i så stor grad at de kan reise til nesten alle deler av spillet, til og med til en viss grad utforske huler og hendelsesområder for høyere nivåer, uten å komme i kamp. De kan også raske med seg litt småpenger på veien ved å stjele fra fiendens lommer, selv om dette dog ikke er en stor inntektskilde. Hvis du liker å utforske, kontrollere og velge når du vil sloss, er kjeltringen noe for deg. I kamp er det kjeltringen som utelukkende gjør mest skade på fienden av alle klasser over lengre tid. Kjeltringen er også en klasse som bruker skitne triks, og de er på toppen av ødeleggelsesstatistikken i raid, selv om det også er vanlig at kjeltringer gir opp noe av dette for å gjøre motparten ute av stand til å angripe ved å bruke andre evner. Gjennom bruken av kombinasjonspoengsystemet og spesielle talenter fått under mellom- til sluttspillet, har kjeltringen mange evner til å raskt og kirurgisk å gjøre ende på den som måtte krysse hans vei. Som krigeren er kjeltringen avhengig av å komme i nærkontakt med fienden, men de er begrenset til å bruke lærutstyr, og tåler derfor mye mindre enn krigeren; kjeltringen blir nemlig et lett bytte hvis han må sloss med flere fiender på en gang. På den annen side, forstillelse (vanish) vil ofte la kjeltringen unnslippe slike situasjoner, enten for å stikke halen mellom bena for godt eller for å starte kampen på nytt under bedre forhold. I sluttspillets PvE er kjeltringene nødt til å strekke seg til det ytterste for å holde seg på toppen av ødelegelsesbarometerne; det er ikke ukjent at de klassene som jobber fra skuddhold har en meget lettere jobb når det kommer til avgjørende kamper. I PvP derimot, er kjeltringene antageligvis en av de mest fryktede klasser. Når de får ta initiativet, noe som de ofte gjør p.g.a. sniking, er det nesten ingen som kan slå dem. Mange av kjeltringens mest anvendelige evner (for eksempel Cheap Shot og bakholdsangrep) kan kun brukes når kjeltringen bruker forstillelse, som betyr at de bare kan brukes i begynnelsen av kamper når man spiller alene. I PvP og gruppespill gir evnene forsvinnelse og forberedelse kjeltringen flere sjanser. Hvis du liker en klasse som krever et hurtig tempo og raske reflekser, er kjeltringen noe for deg. Tap eller seier, kamper med kjeltringer varer sjelden lenge. Vær forsiktig: har du lett for å gjøre feil, blir kjeltringen et lett og utsatt mål. Men med et kjølig intellekt og koldblodig utnyttelses av våpnene som er til din disposisjon – skitne triks, dødelige gifter, et jerngrep om kampteknikk og en rekke utspekulerte måter å kontrollere fienden på – vil en godt spilt kjeltring ta deg langt. Skytter-klasser (Ranged Classes) Skytter-klasser er avhengige av å holde motstanderen på avstand. For trollbindere som magere og heksemestere (warlock) er dette fordi tøyene de er avhengige av gir dem liten beskyttelse, og de vil raskt bukke under for sverdets og pilens vold, skulle fienden komme for nær. For jegeren (hunter) derimot, er det fordi begavelse med bue og bøsse hjelper lite når fienden er en hårsbredd unna. I likhet med nærkamp-klasser (melee) kan ikke skytterklassene på noen måte helbrede seg selv, men unntak av heksemesterens livsstener (healthstone) og forbannelser som over tid lar ham fråtse i fiendens livskraft som sin egen. Det er derfor lurt å for skyttere å trene seg selv i førstehjelp. Jegeren (hunter) Jegeren er den eneste klassen i spillet som effektivt kan utnytte buer, armbrøster og børser. Disse våpnene er også tilgjengelige for andre klasser, men de har ikke de samme forutsetningene som jegeren har for dette. Fordi skytevåpenet er jegerens hovedvåpen, er det vanlig blant jegere å bære pilkurv eller ammunisjonspose. I likhet til krigeren, øker jegerens DPS og angrepskurve etter hvert som man kommer til høyere nivåer. I tillegg får jegeren mange spesialevner for skytevåpen som enten skader fienden ekstra mye eller hjelper til å holde vedkommende i sjakk. Derimot har ikke en jeger noen spesielle evner for nærkamp. Selv om de i langt større grad behersker denne teknikken enn magikere, vil en jeger raskt komme til kort i håndgemeng. Det er derfor viktig å holde avstand til fienden. Før programfiks 2.3. var det en dødsone for skytevåpen rundt jegeren. Individer i denne sonen var utenfor jegerens skuddhold, samtidig som de kunne angripe ham/henne. Dette har blitt fjernet. Jegeren kan også temme forskjellige dyr fra naturen, og ha disse som jaktdyr, noe som er en sentral del av klassen. De er de eneste som kan gi dyrene sine egne navn, men vær oppmerksom på at navnene er permanente, og selvsagt trenger du ikke å gi dyret ditt et navn med en gang. Når jegeren spiller alene, sender han jaktdyret ut for å angripe og spore fienden, mens han kjølig sikter og skyter fra avstand. Å holde fienden opptatt med dette mens jegeren gjør sitt, er en balansegang man som jeger må mestre. En jeger kan beholde jaktdyrene sine gjennom hele sin tid i spillet. Dyrene øker i nivå, og akkurat som med jegeren kan de lære nye triks. Å spesialisere seg i Dyremestring (Beast Mastery) vil virkelig gjøre jaktdyret til en drapsmaskin. Jegere kan også lage feller, som enten skader eller fanger den uheldige. Jegeren må selv avgjøre hvilken felle som passer best til hvilken situasjon, men fellene som sådan avgjør sjelden en kamp. De er likevel et viktig våpen, spesielt i spiller mot spiller-situasjoner. I gruppespill har jegere som oftest ansvaret for å skyte og herje, men noen ganger også for å lokke fiendene ut av sine bol. Skulle noe gå galt, kan jegeren late som om han er død, og fienden, hvis de ikke har oppdaget noen andre, vil med all sannsynlighet trekke seg tilbake. Jegere må også passe godt på jaktdyrene sine; intet er så farlig som et dyr som går berserk. Jaktdyr må heller ikke forstyrre eller plage de andre i gruppen. I PvP har jegere tradisjonelt spesialisert seg i treffsikkerhet, skytevåpen (Marksmanship) og feller (Survival), men dette endret seg med de nye talentene som kom i kjølevannet av utvidelsespakken Den brennende korstog. Dyremestring brukes idag mye i PvP, siden disse talentene nå utvikler jegerens evner, og ikke bare jaktdyrets. Hvis du kan tenke deg å kontrollere et jaktdyr og takle vanskelige situasjoner alene, kan jegeren være et godt valg for deg. Husk likevel hva Sayge fra Darkmoon Faire har sagt: ”Jegere som spesialiserer seg i Overlevelse er ikke garantert å overleve”. Mageren Blant skytterklassene er mageren det tunge artilleriet. I motsetning til jegerne bruker de i mye større grad magi. Magerne er kjente for sine vidtrammende formler (AoE) som i stedet for å treffe et enkelt mål, rammer et område. Bruker man AoE riktig, kan det gjøre kort prosess i en ellers lang kamp og redde en gruppe som blir overveldet. Magere har også andre anvendelige anlegg i tillegg til deres destruktive side. Polymorf, en formel som kan forvandle fienden til harmløse sauer, griser og padder for en tid, er selve ryggraden i gruppespill. Magere kan også lage portaler til verdens hovedsteder, og kan trylle frem de lekreste retter fra løse luften, slik at man kan komme seg raskere mellom kampene. Derimot har magerne også noen store svakheter. Den største er at de kun kan bruke vanlige klær, ikke rustninger eller lær, og de bukker raskt under i nærkamp. Magere kan heller ikke gjøre noe særlig skade med vanlige våpen, så går de tom for mana, er de relativt maktesløse. Derfor kan selv små feil føre til den sikre død. Tid og sted spiller en stor rolle i spillet for å overleve, og mens heksemestere og jegere er lette å spille, er magerklassen en av de vanskeligste i spillet å mestre. I PvE-grupper bør mageren aldri angrupe fienden med en gang. I stedet bør de la krigeren få fiendene mot seg, og når de konsentrerer seg om ham, angripe! Mageren vil da utløse magi så dødelig at kampen snart vil være over. Å vite når man skal angripe og hvor mye skade man kan gjøre før man får fienden mot seg, er viktig for en mager å kunne. Når mageren spiller alene, er han avhengig av magi for å fryse fienden og dra ut tiden. Mageren har mange forskjellige formler som kan hjelpe til med dette, deriblant blink. Hvis du liker å drepe mange fiender på en gang, er mageren noe for deg.